


Flipsided [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Adventure, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Multi-Doctor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10th Doctor and the 8th Doctor have been accidentally switched in time. While Jack and 10, in 8's Tardis, try to figure out what happened and get back, 8 and Rose are confronted with some unexpected problems of their own, when the Tardis is invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipsided [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flipsided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381776) by [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE%202013/flipsided.zip) | **Size:** 86.6 MB | **Duration:** 1:21:19
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122702.zip) | **Size:** 75.2 MB | **Duration:** 1:21:19

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the 2013 #ITPE for moonling 
> 
> Did I mention how much I love betawho's stories? They are my favorite type of Doctor Who stories and how I wish the show actually was at times. And they are really fun to read aloud*.


End file.
